lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El/Archiv 4
__TOC__ Danke Danke ich habe deine botschaft vernommen. —Dieser nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von Haldir11 (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) 17:51, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC). Hallöchen Ich habe deinen Eintrag im Community-Wiki gesehen. Falls ich irgendwas helfen kann? Ach du hast auch einen Bot? AWB? LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 10:43, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Lady-Whistler, schön dass du auch hierher gefunden hast. :-) Ja, zur Zeit läuft AWB, allerdings hauptsächlich weil das der erste war, den ich ausprobiert habe. Ich will mir in Zukunft auch noch andere anschauen. Hast du in der Richtung Erfahrung? :Hilfe können wir immer brauchen. Es gibt sowohl am Inhalt als auch am Skin genug zu tun. --Weas-El Talk| 11:34, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Das layout der Hauptseite sieht schon gut aus, aber ich würd für die Boxen ne andere Farbe als Braun nehmen Das verstrahlt irgendwie Langeweile... :-7 SatansLilHelper666 19:06, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, du hast völlig recht. Es sieht sprichwörtlich sch*** aus. ;-) Leider bekomme ich es gerade nicht besser hin. Das Gelb vorher war auch nicht besser, finde ich. Ich habe mit Grau experimentiert, aber das sah auch langweilig aus. Ich bin da für Vorschläge offen. :Übrigens schreibe ich gerade eine Nominierung zum "Wiki des Monats" für uns, da könnt ihr später dann alle mal eure Stimmen abgeben. Ich sage bescheid, wenn ich es poste. Gruß, --Weas-El Talk| 19:09, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich finde nichts besseres, nu mach ich es halt erstmal wieder gelb. :-( --Weas-El Talk| 20:00, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nich traurig sein, Meister =) SatansLilHelper666 12:18, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Community-corner Das Wiki wurde doch hoffentlich nicht für den Januar 2011 vorgeschlagen, dann käme meine Stimme ja zu spät ;) Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 21:10, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja klar, rückwirkend pünktlich zum 1. Februar... Nein! Natürlich nicht! ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 22:58, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sperrantrag für vandalierende IP hi, Weas-El. Beantrage die Sperrung oder zumindest Verwarnung der IP 84.156.70.159. Begründung: Vandalismus (siehe Versionsgeschichte "Aragorn II."; "Kategorie:Aragorn der schwule"). Dazu Löschung der Kategorie "Aragorn der schwule". mfg Friedrich II. 15:01, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Erledigt, danke für den Hinweis. --Weas-El Talk| 15:08, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Neu Hey Weas-El. Bin neu hier und habe ein, zwei Fragen: 1. Wo finde ich die Tabellen, die in den Artikeln meist am rechten Rand stehen? Sind die irgendwo gesammelt? 2. Welche Quellen sind hier anerkannt(nehme mal an, Wikipedia ist nicht die perfekte Quelle). Würde hauptsächlich mit dem Tolkien-Lexikon von Friedhelm Schneidewind arbeiten, wenn das ok ist. Gruß Waeller89 08:31, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Die Boxen findest du in der Kategorie:Infobox-Vorlagen. Ansonsten sind sämtliche Werke zu Tolkiens Welten erlaubt, das Tolkien-Lexikon dürfte auch okay sein; Websites und Wikipedia sind bis auf wenige Ausnahmen tatsächlich nicht so gerne gesehen. Dann wünsche ich dir mal noch viel Spaß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 13:59, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Dem habe ich bis auf ein "herzlich willkommen" nichts hinzuzufügen. :-) --Weas-El Talk| 17:34, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Oder doch... zu den Quellen: Alles was in gedruckter Form veröffentlicht wurde kann als Quelle verwendet werden, solange der Autor bekannt ist und andere Benutzer die Angaben prüfen können. Ich kenne das Lexikon, das ist in meinen Augen eine super Quelle. Außerdem gibt es einige wirklich gute Websites vor allem zu den elbischen Sprachen von Leuten, die sich intensiv und professionell mit dem Thema auseinandergesetzt haben. Die gelten selbstverständlich auch. Von mittelmäßig aufgezogenen Fanpages von Leuten, die bloß ein paar Mal die Filme gesehen haben, ist natürlich abzuraten. Website ist also meiner Meinung nach nicht gleich Website. Andere Wikis, seien es Wikipedia oder Ardapedia, halte ich für sehr schlechte Quellen. Nicht weil da jeder editieren kann, ich schätze die Inhalte sind in beiden Fällen recht gut... Aber in dem Fall wäre es einfacher, bloß noch auf Ardapedia zu verlinken und dieses Wiki dichtzumachen. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 17:52, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dateiinfo u.a. Hi Weas-El, ich hätte da noch einen Vorschlag: Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Vorlage:Dateiinfo gleich per MediaWiki:Onlyifuploading.js und Common.js in das Bearbeitungsfeld der Hochladenseite einbinden? Das würde vielleicht zusätzlich dazu anregen, die Infos einzutragen – und macht das umständlichere Einfügen per Copy&Paste überflüssig, um den wahren Grund der Anfrage zu enthüllen ;) Außerdem wollte ich dich darum bitten, den Aufruf zur PdM-Kandidatur, die ja bereits gelaufen ist, aus der Community-corner zu entfernen. Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:08, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Letzteres ist erledigt, danke für den Hinweis. Was das automatische Eintragen der Vorlage als preload angeht... das habe ich vor einiger Zeit mal versucht und nicht geschafft. :-( Solltest du wissen wie das geht, sag mir bitte was ich tun muss. --Weas-El Talk| 21:08, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Also, ich habs im Matrix-Wiki angewendet und im Tronlegacy-Wiki auch angeregt – man muss einfach die beiden Seiten erstellen, der gesamte benötigte Quelltext ist ja bereits eingetragen. Dann sollte es eigentlich funktionieren; bei mir hats aber auch erst am nächsten Tag (nach einem Neustart(?)) geklappt, das bloße Cacheleeren per Strg+F5 hat da nicht gereicht. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:31, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich habe die beiden Seiten angelegt und den voreingestellten Inhalte unverändert gelassen. --Weas-El Talk| 18:13, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Funktioniert. Super! --Weas-El Talk| 18:15, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilderquellen Da kann ich leider nicht helfen die meisten sind von Googlebilder. Ich kann dir nur sagen das die Helme von einer Firma sind die Sachen aus den Film ziemlich orginal nachstellt und verkauft. Manch andere sind von SUM Seiten welche dementsprechende Seite kann ich nicht sagen Der Waldläufer 13:42, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 600. Ich will dich nur drauf hinweisen, dass ich den 600. Artikel verfasst hab (denk ich jedenfalls Q_ô°) - Drachen. Ich mach dich da extra drauf aufmerksam, da ich total rattig drauf bin in dieser komischen Halle des Ruhms mit dem Artikel verewigt zu werden =P Bitte - danke, Meister SatansLilHelper666 14:12, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Super, hab's eingetragen, guckst du hier. --Weas-El Talk| 14:25, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::OOOOOWWWWWW YYYYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! =P ::Danke Mesiter, jetzt hat mein Leben nur leider keinen Zweck mehr... :-7 ::SatansLilHelper666 14:28, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Schreib doch nochmal 100 Artikel, dann bekommst du noch einen Eintrag. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 14:56, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Stimmt....stimmt...mal sehn :::SatansLilHelper666 15:04, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Dateiversion löschen Hi, könntest du bitte hier mal die alte Dateiversion löschen? Ich weiß nicht, ob an meinem PC liegt, aber ich habe da einen blöden Darstellungsfehler mit dem alten Bild, dass im neuen Format verzerrt angezeigt wird (trotz Cache-Leerung etc.) Vielen Dank im voraus, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 14:31, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ah, Danke für die Info. Ich habs jetzt einfach unter einem neuen Titel hochgeladen, du kannst das alte Bild also komplett löschen. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:37, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hat das überhaupt einen Zweck ? Wir haben sowohl eine Liste der Könige der Mark, als auch eine der Könige Rohans, vom Inhalt her sind sie allerdings mehr oder weniger gleich, eine davon, wohl eher die Liste der Könige der Mark sollte wie ich vorschlage gelöscht werden. Fürst der Nazgúl 15:14, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht. Eine der Seiten Liste der Könige der Mark und Liste der Könige von Rohan kann weg. Deshalb sind ja jeweils auch schon die Redundanz-Hinweisboxen dran. Ich besitze leider die Anhänge nicht, da könnte man mal schauen wie genau es dort genannt wird. Und dann müsste mal schauen, ob von der zu löschenden Seite noch Informationen übertragen werden können. Wenn du das übernehmen möchtest, tob dich da ruhig aus. Hinterlass dann einfach einen Löschantrag per Vorlage , sobald die Seite weg kann. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 17:03, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Re: Bilder-Upload (Bezug) :Hey, habe die Bilder allesamt von Google genommen. Was soll ich da für die Quellen hin schreiben? Elbenprinz 07:40, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Wie muss ich das denn mit dem rechteinhaber einfügen? Habe da wirklich keine Ahnung von. Hab jetzt auf der Seite Boromir wo ich das Bild eingefügt habe den 1. Film in den Quellen drinnen. Doch es wäre nett wenn du mir noch einmal genauer erklären köntest wie dies funktioniert.Elbenprinz 09:15, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Scheint so als wäre ich dafür i-wie zu doof. Naja dann werde ich in die Quellen wenigstens die Filme machen wie du sagtest. Werde auch ein paar weitere Bilder einfügen da ich es einfach optisch besser finde als so einen einheitlichen Text. Neulinge können sich darunter ja ansonsten nichts vorstellen.Elbenprinz 09:57, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Das ist mir alles etwas zu hoch. Ansonsten lasse ich es mit den Bildern sein. Oder jemand der es kann übernimmt die Quellen für mich. Andererseits kann ich ja auch dabei bleiben die einzelnen Wiki-Seiten zu überarbeiten und zu verbesser wenn möglich.Elbenprinz 10:43, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Okay, hab dank. Bei dem Bild weiß ich es auch nicht genau. Habe den Beitrag mit den Bildern eh gelöscht da ich es unter den Rassen gepostet hatte und erst danach die Diskussion gelesen habe.Elbenprinz 18:06, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Schlachten Hey, Mir ist grade aufgefallen das die Artikel Schlachten und Ereignisse sich sehr ähneln. Soll das so sein? Könnte man doch theoretisch unter Kriege und Schlachten zusammen fassen. Gruß Elbenprinz 17:52, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Elbenprinz. Es gibt keine Artikel mit diesen Namen. Meinst du vielleicht "Kategorie:Schlachten" und "Kategorie:Ereignisse"? :Da alle Schlachten auch Ereignisse sind, ist "Kategorie:Schlachten" eine Unterkategorie von "Kategorie:Ereignisse". Demnach reicht es, wenn ein Artikel über eine Schlacht in der "Kategorie:Schlachten" ist. Aus der "Kategorie:Ereignisse" sollten wir die meiner Meinung nach wirklich entfernen, das ist redundant. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 18:04, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Ja die Kategorien waren gemeint, das war mein Fehler. Alles klar. Dann danke ich für die schnelle Antwort. :Elbenprinz 18:16, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Film-Mitschrift Hey Weas-El, Muss noch einmal kurz stören. Habe da eine kleine Idee. Wie wäre es wenn wir komplette Mitschriften der Filme hier einbauen? Also das jemand den Film schaut und alles was sie sagen mitschreibt. Wenn sie gerade nicht sprechen kann man kurz beschreiben was grade geschieht. Ist lediglich eine kleine Idee die natürlich einiges an Zeit kostet. Gruß; Elbenprinz 08:29, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Moin Elbenprinz. Das würde tatsächlich ein enormer Aufwand werden, aber wenn sich jemand die Arbeit machen möchte... Wer auch immer das tut sollte auf alle Fälle vorher in Erfahrung bringen, ob man damit das Copyright verletzt. Ein Fachmann bin ich da leider auch nicht. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 08:38, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Was das angeht bräuchte ich dann auch hilfe. Die Mitschrift würde ich machen. Die zeit würde ich mir nehmen können. Also vielleicht wüsstest du ja jemanden der das mit dem Copyright lösen kann? Wenn ja kannst du ja nochmal antworten, dann würde ich die Mitschriften in den nächsten Tagen/Wochen machen. ::Elbenprinz 09:36, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Du könntest mal im Forum des deutschen Community Zentralwikis fragen, ob es da rechtliche Probleme geben kann. Da findet sich sicher jemand, der sich damit auskennt. Letztendlich ist in Wikis jeder selbst für seine Beiträge verantwortlich. Deshalb möchte ich mich an diesem Projekt nicht beteiligen bevor ich nicht sicher bin, dass ich damit nicht gegen geltendes deutsches Urheberrecht oder US-amerikanisches Copyright verstoße. :::Übrigens wurde ich dort als Admin vorgeschlagen. voraussichtlich am Wochenende wird die Wahl starten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ein paar Leute dort für mich abstimmen würden. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 09:47, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Habe jetzt einmal nach gefragt. Ich hoffe das ich es im richtigen Bereich gemacht habe :-D Danke für die Seite hoffentlich wird es helfen. ;Elbenprinz 09:59, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Knapp daneben, macht aber nichts ;-) Ich habe die Seite mal von "Frage zum Copyright" nach "Forum:Frage zum Copyright" verschoben. :::::--Weas-El ✉ 10:04, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::hm, hab ich mir gedacht. Dank dir. Gibts hier im Wiki sonst irgendetwas aus den Filmen wo ich nich was verbessern könnte. In den Baustellen habe ich geschaut und Schlacht um Helms Klamm, Elronds Rat und Totensümpfe übrarbeitet bzw. Neu angefertigt. Doch momentan fällt mir nichts wirklich ins Auge. Hättest du etwas? |Elbenprinz 10:41, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::In den Baustellen hast du schon geschaut? Du kennst dich also hauptsächlich mit den Filmen aus und weniger mit den Büchern? Vielleicht könntest du noch einige Screenshots aus den Filmen machen und ergänzen... zumindest dort, wo es bisher keine Bilder gibt. --10:55, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oder schau doch mal in diese Liste. Dort findest du alle Links auf nicht existente Seiten. Viele davon müssen noch angelegt werden. Aber Vorsicht, da ist auch einiges an Müll dabei... zum Beispiel Seiten, die bereits gelöscht wurden, oder auch Links mit Tippfehlern. --Weas-El ✉ 10:58, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Danke da werde ich mal schauen :-) Ja kenne die Filme fast auswendig :-D Bücher lese ich gerade. Daher bin ich da noch nicht der Experte. Doch das kommt auch noch^^ |Elbenprinz 11:01, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hey, Ja danke hab das mit der schrift erst gar nicht bemerkt. Werde jetzt besser darauf achten. Gruß Elbenprinz 15:18, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Überschrift (?) Hey, mirs heute aufgefallen, das dort ganz oben (Ich weiß nicht ganz wie man diesen Balken nennt) wo "Der Herr der Ringe Wiki- Alles über Tolkins Meisterstücke: Aragorn..." ein Fehler ist. Bei Tolki''e''n fehlt das "e". Merkwürdigerweise ist das "e" auf der Hauptseite da... Nur bei anderen Seiten ist es nicht mehr vorhanden. Wäre gut, wenn das geändert wird, dass macht sich vielleicht nicht ganz so gut :P Plampf 13:50, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Autsch, ja, das ist ziemlich peinlich. Ich sehe es allerdings im Moment nicht. Wo genau steht das? Kannst du notfalls einen Screenshot machen? --Weas-El ✉ 13:54, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Habs korrigiert, der Fehler steckte in MediaWiki:Pagetitle. Mir wird der Text allerdings nicht angezeigt, komisch. Ich werde wohl irgendwas in meinen Optionen verstellt haben. --Weas-El ✉ 13:57, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ok, habs gefunden. :-D Wenn man mit dem Cursor auf den Tab zeigt, sieht man diesen Text. Danke für den Hinweis. --Weas-El ✉ 14:00, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Stammbäume Hey, Nur so ne kleine Idee: Im Silmarillion gibt es ja die einzelnen Stammbäume zu den Quendi, Häuser der Edain, wie auch von der Sippe Finwes, Thingols und Olwes... Zur Veranschaulichung fänd ich es gut, wenn wir die einzelnen Stammbäume irgendwie hier einbringen können. Denn jemand, der das Silmarillion nicht genau gelesen hat, wird wohl kaum die einzelnen Verwandtschaftsgrad verstehen :P Gruß, Plampf 10:27, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Plampf. Ich halte das für eine gute Idee. Das Beste wäre, die Stammbäume in Textform zu übernehmen, so dass man die Namen verlinken kann. So wie im Artikel Gilraen. Das macht allerdings eine Menge Arbeit. --Weas-El ✉ 15:16, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Weas-El, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseit. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Maximilian (talk) 19:30, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Laximilian scoken, vielen Dank für deine Nachricht. Es freut mich, dass dir unsere Hauptseite gefällt. Es gibt da tatsächlich Punkte, die ich seit längerer Zeit verbessern möchte, bei denen ich aber bisher nicht recht weitergekommen bin. Vielleicht hast du eine Idee dazu? :* Es wurde bemängelt, dass man die Bilder des Sliders noch sinnvoller verlinken sollte. Bisher verlinken sie auf zentrale Kategorien, nicht aber auf den Artikel zum abgebildeten Motiv den man vielleicht erwartet. :* Was mir schon sehr lange auf der Seele brennt ist das Design der Hauptseite und der Infoboxen... Speziell die gelbe Hintergrundfarbe gefällt mehreren Leuten (einschließlich mir) nicht, aber ich habe bisher auch keine gute Alternative finden können. Ein Hintergrundbild wäre vielleicht auch eine nette Sache. Wenn du jemanden auftreiben könntest, der ein Händchen für Farben und Design hat, wäre das eine tolle Sache. :* Vielleicht fällt dir noch etwas auf, das wir verbessern könnten? :Du hattest vorgeschlagen, die Top-10-Listen zu aktivieren. Die sind bereits in Spezial:WikiaLabs aktiviert. Oder meinst du noch etwas anderes? Wir haben auf der Seite Forum:WikiaLabs eine Abstimmung zu den einzelnen Features. Ich persönlich habe keine Idee, was man in diesem Wiki mit Top-10-Listen anfangen könnte, habe das Feature aber auf Wunsch anderer Benutzer aktiviert. Benutzt wurde es allerdings tatsächlich nicht, wenn ich das richtig sehe. :Gibt es eigentlich zur Zeit eine Initiative zur Verschönerung der Wikis? In den letzten 2-3 Wochen habe ich mehrfach gesehen, dass Staff-Mitglieder Wiki-Admins anschreiben und Hilfe anbieten oder Slider auf Hauptseiten einbauen, teils mit der Aussage, sie seien für dieses Wiki "zuständig". :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 20:29, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Vandalierende IP Schon wieder eine vandalierende IP (84.160.190.79), im Artikel Hobbits. Änderung bereits rückgängig gemacht. mfg - Friedrich II. 07:41, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Einen knappen Tag später kann man sich das Blocken vermutlich schenken, ich habe die IP vorsichtshalber trotzdem mal für drei Tage gesperrt. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 10:39, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Stammbaum Hallo Weas-El, auf der Webseite myheritage.de habe ich schon vor längerem meinen eigene Stammbaum angefangen. Ich habe immer ein durcheinander, welcher Beutlin nun, mit welchem Tuk, wie Verwandt ist. Ihr habt zwar schon ein paar kleine Stammbäume im Textediterdesign erstellt, aber wäre es nicht sinnvoll bei jedem beschriebenen Namen einen Link auf die Webseite beutlin.myheritage.de (habe mal eine Muster angefangen) zu erstellen, so kann der User frei im Stammbaum rumsurfen. Leider ist diese Seite vom Design her überhaupt nicht der Herren der Ringe würdig. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre es ein PDF oder ein .jpg davon zu erstellen (mit schönerem Design), dieses auf Wikia zu speichern und in den Artikeln zu verlinken. Das .jpg hätte natürlich den Vorteil dass man von anderen Seiten unabhängig ist und es direkt in den Text, sichtbar einfügen könnte. Ich möchte als Anfänger, einen so grossen Eingriff nicht einfach so ohne eure Meinung reinstellen. Und noch eine Nebenbeifrage, wiso ist auf "Wikipedia / Herr der Ringe" kein Link zu dieser Seite zu finden? Pitri 19:25, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Pitri. Generell halte ich es für eine gute Idee, die Stammbäume noch etwas zu verschönern. Leider ist das generelle Problem dabei, dass nur bei der Textversion die Einträge mit den zugehörigen Seiten verlinkt werden können. Ob das bei einem PDF geht, weiß ich nicht sicher... zumindest in Inhaltsverzeichnissen habe ich da auch schon Links zum jeweiligen Kapitel gesehen. Einen Eintrag unter "Externe Links" auf jeder Seite wäre denkbar. Das halte ich aber nur dann für sinnvoll, wenn der verlinkte Stammbaum auch mehr oder weniger vollständig ist. Was du da bei myheritage erstellt hast, könnte man mit Programmen wie Microsoft Visio oder kostenlosen Varianten (z. B. Dia) genauso gut, oder? Du hast da vermutlich mehr Erfahrung, was die Seite an Funktionalität anbietet. In dem Fall wäre mir eine Variante lieber, die nicht unbedingt Links zu einer externen Website erfordert. :Den Link bei Wikipedia könnte man tatsächlich mal anlegen. Mach das ruhig, wenn du möchtest. :Ich bin in den nächsten Wochen arbeitstechnisch ziemlich eingespannt. Ich habe deshalb keine Ahnung, inwiefern ich mich bei der Stammbaum-Geschichte einbringen kann. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 20:11, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich muss mir das mit dem Stammbaum nochmal gut überlegen, villeicht finde ich eine gut Lösung. ::In den beiden Artikeln von Wikipedia, "Herr der Ringe" und "Tolkins Unversum" habe ich den Link zu zu diesem Wikia erstellt. ::Pitri 20:22, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Der Hobbit-- Film auf Hauptseite Hallo Weas-El. Ich würde gerne demnächst den Artikel zum Hobbit-Film auf die Hauptseite platzieren, ich bin der Meinung, dass es langsam Zeit dafür wird. Allerdings weiß ich 1. nicht wie das genau geht (am Ende demoliere ich die Hauptseite) und 2. muss da noch so einiges in den Artikel rein. Ich bin grad dabei ein paar Infos rein zuschreiben, zwangsweise leider ziemlich viel aus Wikipedia, da es leider dazu nicht sehr viele (verlässliche) Quellen gibt. Ich habe mir auch überlegt den Trailer irgendwo zu zeigen, da ich denke, dass er es wirklich wert ist gezeigt zu werden und einen guten Vorgeschmack auf den Film bringt. Hoffe, du kannst die Zeit aufbringen mir da unter die Arme zu greifen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Plampf|'Plampf']] (talk) 13:40, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Plampf. Mit Zeit sieht es im Moment bei mir leider nicht allzu gut aus. Du kannst mich natürlich gerne fragen, wenn du Probleme mit dem Einbauen hast. Oder notfalls schreib den Inhalt einfach irgendwo vor und ich übertrage ihn dann auf die Hauptseite. Den Trailer können wir von mir aus gerne irgendwo einbauen. Das habe ich selbst noch nicht gemacht, aber es sollte nicht schwierig sein. --Weas-El ✉ 12:16, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Du kannst den Artikel auch einfach hier (Vorlage:Top Artikel) ändern, ohne die Hauptseite zu "demolieren". Dabei ersetzt er dann den Hobbit Artikel (was auch so geplant worden war, oder?) -- Friedrich II. 13:49, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Alles klar, dann werd ich mich zu gegebener Zeit mal dran setzen... Mitarbeit an dem Artikel ist übrigens überaus willkommen :).[[Benutzer:Plampf|'Plampf']] (talk) 20:48, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Copyright für Bilder im Artikel Third Age: Total War Hi Weas-El, Die Bilder im Artikel Third Age: Total War haben noch keine Lizenz-Verweise. Gondor_CoA.png Location of Gondor in TATW.jpg Rohan_CoA.png Location_of_Rohan_in_TATW.jpg Eriador_CoA.png Location_of_Eriador_in_TATW.jpg Arnor_CoA.png Also habe ich den Autor der Mod (bzw. den Chefautor) kontaktiert um zu fragen ob ich sie überhaupt benutzen darf, und so weiter. Seine Antwort war, sinngemäß: ich darf natürlich alle Bilder, die ich brauche, benutzen. Mehr hat er nicht gesagt. Also heißt das jetzt Public Domain? Das hieße ja dass er auf die Urheberechte verzichtet (wie ich die Modding Community für M2TW) kenne, macht er das vermutlich nicht). Also dann Namensnennung und Weitergabe unter den selben Bedingungen? Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob diese Bilder überhaupt die Schöpfungshöhe erreichen um Uhrheberechtlich geschützt zu werden. Notfalls benutze ich halt das Bildzitat. Nunja, was meinst du? mfg Friedrich II. 10:31, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Friedrich II. Ich würde genau das hinschreiben, was du weißt: Das Bild ist möglicherweise urheberrechtlich geschützt und es liegt die Genehmigung des Künstlers vor, das Bild in diesem Wiki zu verwenden. Ist der Betreffende denn überhaupt der Rechteinhaber? Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 17:50, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ob er der Rechteinhaber ist, ist eine Gute Frage. Die Rechteinhaber könnten auch SEGA und The Creative Assembly sein, da diese die Entwickler des Spieles sind, für das die Third Age: Total War-Modifikation ist. Ich denke ich schreibe es einfach so hin. -Friedrich II. 12:18, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vorstellung Hi, ich bin neu und wollte mich vorstellen: Ich bin Zitrone und bin ein großer Fan von Herr der Ringe. Zitronenschweif 22:46, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Zitronenschweif. Etwas verspätet nochmal herzlich willkommen im Der-Herr-der-Ringe-Wiki, schön dass du zu uns gefunden hast. :) --Weas-El ✉ 00:45, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke danke ,ich kenne mich zwar in Wikis schon ein bisschen aus aber sobald ich ne Frage hab melde ich mich GLG Smaradauge 20:30, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wichtig! Hallo Weas-El, mir ist beim durchgucken vom Wiki aufgefallen,dass so ziemlich alle Abschnitte verbessert oder erweitert werden müssen. Ich habe jetzt schon einiges gemacht, aber irgendwie bin ich auch die einzige, die in letzter Zeit überhaupt etwas macht. Kann man da nicht etwa anders machen, so dass die Artikel vervollstängigt werden etc. ? Dafür müsste nur jeden Tag einer im Wiki sein! Wenn man z.B etwas über eine Person, das war einer der Zwerge von Thorin&co lesen möchte, steht da nur ein Satz. ICh will jetzt nicht nur kritisieren , sondern ich würde dabei auch helfen. Nur, wenn ich es alleine mache, hat es doch keinen Sinn. Du bist ein Admin und deswegen richte ich mich an dich. Kann man da etwas machen? Ich selber habe eine Arbeit über den Hobbit geschrieben und wollte hier im Wiki gucken, es stand aber etwas da. Das was da war, hat nicht wirklich gehofen und ich denke für solche Sachen ist ein Wiki unteranderem da, damit man mehr über das Thema lesen kann. Kann man da etwas machen? Ich bin schon viel im Wiki und ändere Sachen, aber als einzige kann man da kaum etwas machen, bzw. wenig. Es wäre nett wenn du mir so schnell wie möglich antworten würdest. Auch wenn du bei Sachen Hilfe brauchst , kannst du dich an mich wenden, ich bin jeden tag im Wiki und versuche da, wo ich kann zu helfen. Nur nicht das du es falsch verstehst: Das soll nichts gegen dich sein, sondern einfach allgemein. z.b. haben sich viele als Adnmin beworben, aber auch die machen kaum etwas. Viele Grüße Zitrone 23:09, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) PS: Bitte antworte so schnell wie möglich!!! :Hallo Zitronenschweif. Du hast völlig Recht damit, dass viele Artikel in diesem Wiki noch stark verbessert werden können und die Aktivität allgemein recht gering ist. Natürlich kann man da etwas machen: Nämlich Zeit investieren und die Artikel verbessern ;-) Problem für mich dabei ist: Ich bin kein großer Artikelschreiber, ich kümmere mich lieber um das Organisatorische. Außerdem habe ich aktuell durch meinen Job und meine anderen Verpflichtungen bei Wikia sehr wenig Zeit. :Einen Plan, wie man die bisherigen Benutzer zur Mitarbeit motivieren oder das Wiki für neue Benutzer attraktiver machen könnte, habe ich derzeit nicht. Falls du in dieser Richtung Ideen haben solltest, würde ich mich freuen sie zu hören. Viele Grüße, --Weas-El ✉ 18:39, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, ::Weas-El, eine Idee ist mein Blog Startseite. Da hat Plampf zugestimmt, dass wir das machen können. Ich mache das, da Plampf mich gebeten hat dies zu tun. Das mit dem Artikelverbessern versuche ich dann zu machen. Smaragdauge kann mir helfen, allerdings nur beim kleinen Hobbit und dessen Personen. Ich wede versuchen noch welche anzuspornen mehr/überhaupt mitzumachen. Wie wäre es wenn wir noch einen Admin anheuern würden ( ich würde mich bereit erklären ), da auch Plampf zur Zeit nicht viel Zeit fürs Wiki hat und einen Roleback falls es so was noch nicht gibt . wie wäre das? GLG Zitrone 16:34, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Ich habe die Hauptseite angefangen zu verändern. Sie ist zwar noch nicht ganz fertig aber wie gefällt sie dir? Bei den Hdr Büchern muss der Artikel noch genauer geschrieben werden. Aber das grobe steht schon da.Schreib mir einfach wie es dir gefällt (das kannst du auch auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben) VG Zitrone 20:59, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Admin Wie findest du die Idee mit noch einem Admin oder einem Roleback (Ich würde mich bereiterklären)? Auch Kolibri8 macht viel. Schreib mir einfach deine Meinung auf meine Diskussionsseite. MFG Zitrone 20:15, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :OK, danke. Ich werde mich bemühen so viel wie möglich zu helfen^^. Zitrone 18:46, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kolibri8 Adminrechte erteilen Hi Weas-El, nach absprache mit Kolibri8, der sich bereit erklärt als Admin zu fungieren (siehe Benutzer Diskussion: Kolibri8), wollte ich dich fragen, ob du ihm diese Rechte übergeben könntest. mfg [[Benutzer:Plampf|'Plampf']] (talk) 17:54, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Kein Problem, ist erledigt. --Weas-El ✉ 18:01, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe Hey! Ich habe ein Frage: Ich bin ziemlich neu in diesem Wiki, habe zwar schon auf anderen Seiten Artikel veröffentlicht aber stehe hier komplett auf dem Schlauch. Gibt es hier eine FAQ Seite auf der nochmal alles für "Anfänger" erklärt wird? Ich habe wirklich keinen Schimmer wie ich hier zum Beispiel eine Überschrift in einem Artikel machen soll. Das ist mir wirklich peinlich aber ich sehe sonst wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit als zu fragen. Schon mal Danke im Voraus Bal cheren 15:46, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Bal cheren. Hast du dir mal unsere Hilfeseiten angeschaut? Zum Beispiel die Seite Hilfe:Bearbeiten sollte interessant für dich sein. Dort sollte alles Wichtige zu finden sein. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 16:36, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vandalismus Hallo Weas-El. Ich habe kurz vorbeigeschaut, und gesehen, dass diese IP hier vandaliert hat (denke ich jedenfalls). --Berni (Diskussion) 20:44, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Bane97, danke für die Info. Ich beobachte das. --Weas-El 21:03, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bücher Filme Wenn ich in der Navigationsleiste auf Werke-Filme-Die Gefährten gehe kommt die Bücherreihe nicht die Filmreihe. Das ist irgendwie verwirrend...StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 08:40, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ist korrigiert. --Weas-El 00:08, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kanonrichtlinien Ich hab im Forum eine Diskussion über Kanonrichtlinien eröffnet, vor einiger Zeit hatten wir ja mal darüber gesprochen, wäre gut wenn du dich dabei beteiligen würdest. mfg Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 10:31, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Neue QS-Vorlage Hi Weas-El, mir ist gerade eben eine Idee für eine neue Vorlage gekommen: Wir haben ja die -Vorlage, und wenn jetzt jemand eine Quelle nach unserem Muster einfügt, muss man ja trotzdem noch überprüfen, ob alle Aussagen im Artikel, durch die angegebene Quelle abgedeckt sind. Das Problem ist allerdings, dass ich beispielsweise nicht die Carroux Übersetzung habe, das heißt ich kann dann auch nicht überprüfen, ob alle Aussagen abgedeckt sind, wenn Carrouxs Übersetzung angegeben ist. Mir schwebt daher eine Vorlage vor, in der man andere User bitten/auffordern kann diese Quellen zu überprüfen: Hat man das dann überprüft, sollte man die Vorlage dann entsprechend ändern können: Design, Formulierung etc. kann man natürlich noch ändern. Entsprechend sollte dann auch eine Kategorie:Quellen Prüfen hinzugefügt und hier aufgelistet werden: Kategorie:Baustellen. Vielleicht sollten wir auch noch in Betracht ziehen, so eine Vorlage zu übernehmen. Wenn einzelne Aussagen und Sätze nicht belegt sind. mfg Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 09:56, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Friedrich, dass ich deine Nachricht sehe, ist gerade reiner Zufall. Ich bin in Zukunft voraussichtlich nicht mehr aktiv bei Wikia. :Du kannst diese Vorlage gerne anlegen, wenn du möchtest. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Verwendung befürworte oder nicht, denn bisher war nie davon die Rede, dass Informationen, die ein Benutzer in einen Artikel einfügt, erst einer Prüfung unterlaufen müssen, bevor sie quasi "freigegeben" (d.h. hier also nicht mehr mit einem Warnhinweis versehen) werden. :Bei der Formulierung würde ich aus dem Bauch heraus in jedem Fall die ich-Form vermeiden. :Viele Grüße, :--Weas-El 12:32, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC)